Rampage ¡Que bonito es matar! Turista mundial
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Rampage ¡Que bonito es matar! Turista mundial. Un Fic sobre la pelicula de Uwe Boll "Rampage": Vengeance is ruthless. Tras la masacre de Tendervillle, Bill Williamson abandona su pueblo y a su familia para realizar su propósito de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie humana mediante el control de la población... Sin embargo, después de Tenderville... ¿Quién sigue?


**Rampage ¡Qué bonito es matar! Turista mundial. Un Fic sobre la película de Uwe Boll "Rampage": Vengeance is ruthless.**

Tras la masacre de Tendervillle, Bill Williamson abandona su pueblo y a su familia para realizar su propósito de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie humana mediante el control de la población... Sin embargo, después de Tenderville... ¿Quién sigue?

Para él obviamente serian todos aquellos lugares socialmente conflictivos tanto del primer y tercer mundo donde decía su amigo Evan que se concentraban todos los problemas de la humanidad, y que estos se debían como una consecuencia de una falsa conciencia o más bien una falta de conciencia en las personas de lo que implican sus acciones sobre la disponibilidad de recursos que mundo es capaz de proveer, y también hacia ellos mismos. Para él y de acuerdo con lo que decía Evan: la humanidad debía comprender que sólo se debía concentrar en realizar una única acción para su bienestar; basar el consumo de los recursos a partir de necesidades y no de deseos individuales. Sin embargo no había nadie (o nadie) que lograra persuadir a las personas para que hicieran ese cambio.

Pero Evan era sólo palabras y cero acción. Se quejaba de lo mal que estaba el mundo en sus videos de internet... pero no hacía nada para detener los eventos catastróficos que denunciaba. Evan lo sabía... sabía que alrededor de setenta millones de personas cada año son puestas en el mundo, las cuales tan solo iban a incrementar y profundizar los problemas que la humanidad ya generaba para sí misma. Pero no era capaz de pensar la forma para lograr detener el incesante crecimiento de la población. En cambio Bill la había encontrado... ¡Deshaciéndose de ellas! eliminado las personas que sólo consumen recursos sin tener necesidades. Para ello habría que identificar lugares donde existan la mayor cantidad de personas con esos nefastos estilos de vida que conllevan los desastres sociales.

A parte de eludir la acción de la justicia, Bill pensó dejar Estados Unidos para dirigirse a países densamente poblados como la India para planificar y ejecutar su nuevo gran golpe en el marco de la lucha contra la sobrepoblación. Ese país siempre se había quejado del aumento de la población, pero hacia nada o bien poco para detenerlo... Era uno de los principales contribuyentes a la sobrepoblación del mundo, y como si no fuera suficiente con eso... inauguraba a su nueva población en la pobreza donde ni siquiera podían cubrir sus necesidades. Este país siempre le recordaba en algo a Evan. Habia pensado alcanzar ese pais procedente desde México tras haber tomado la identidad de un monje de la secta Hare Krishna del cual se hizo "amigo" el cual posteriormente lo ultimó a balazos para tomar su identidad y así poder llegar a este país a hacer su "misión".

Nuevamente se aparecía el fantasma de Evan ya que ese sujeto en cuanto ideas se semejaba en algo a él ya que era otro "palabras y cero acción". Era un gringo como de la misma edad de Bill que se unió a esa secta pseudohindú para mejorar la condición del mundo mediante un cambio de las conciencias en las personas. A este lo conoció en una convención de individuos que querían "cambiar el mundo" mediante paz, amor, sexo, drogas... magia y amistad. En definitiva otros "palabras y cero acción". Bill sólo asistió a ese evento para cometer otro atentado en suelo estadounidense, haciéndose pasar como un asistente más para ver si podía instalar una granada antitanque modificada al escenario del evento... el que paradójicamente fue financiado con fondos públicos y también por parte de algunas empresas tales como algunos de los más conocidas estudios de animación y cinematográficos, prestigiosas marcas de juguetes, así como también una famosa compañía de computadoras cuyo presidente había fallecido recientemente, lo cual hacía sentir molesto a Bill ya que supuestamente los individuos que se reunían en ese antro de contradicciones decían estar abiertamente en contra del gobierno y las empresas. Bill solo iba a darles una paliza a todos esos montones de Evan Drince; para que con justa razón pudieran ser los mártires que siempre quisieron ser.

Nadie lo reconocía, puesto que había cambiado su apariencia para permanecer prófugo. Sus acciones en Tenderville tras haberse descubierto que él fue el verdadero causante de la tragedia fueron un duro golpe para sus padres. Ellos tuvieron que mudarse a otro lugar puesto que no podían vivir apuntados con el dedo por parte de sus habitantes por haber criado un monstruo, el pueblo jamás olvidaría una cosa semejante. El acto de Bill dejó en el pueblo a todos con la boca abierta... ya que nadie esperaba algo de esa naturaleza en un individuo que aún vivía con sus padres, y que muchos consideraban como que no iba a matar una mosca... y que era apreciado como un perdedor o fracasado. Él no tenía otra amistad más que Evan, el cual en muchos aspectos estaba en una condición mucho más privilegiada; poseía un auto mucho más lujoso que Bill y era conocido en las redes sociales de internet por su activismo, además contaba una mejor dicción y presentación personal. Bill permanecía a la sombra de este y siempre tenía el anhelo de querer superarlo no sólo en los juegos de paintball. A él lo detestaba en secreto desde que eran niños, sin embargo le parecía que le era mejor tenerlo de amigo que como un enemigo. Era la única persona que tenía en su círculo a parte de sus padres, ¡Ni si quiera Bill tenia novia! La falta de éxitos sociales provocó que Bill tuviera un resentimiento con su entorno cercano que fue alimentándose con los comentarios de Evan sobre los problemas de la humanidad.

Bill mediante la masacre aparte de conseguir superar a su amigo en su propio juego; al mismo tiempo consiguió a modo de coartada inculparlo temporalmente de los crímenes ocurridos. Nadie se sorprendió ante el hecho de que una acción como esa solamente tendría orígenes en alguien como Evan... pero cuando se descubrió que Bill fue el culpable... ahí fue cuando pudieron constatar que Bill era un peso pesado frente a Evan... el que era sólo una oveja que se llenaba la boca con los problemas del mundo. Él no esperaba que hubiera alguien que creyera haber encontrado la manera para realizar esos cambios; la cual fue anunciada por Bill en el video que dió a conocer sobre abrir su propia marca de control de población... esas declaraciones dejaron atónitos no sólo a los habitantes de Tenderville, sino que a todo el mundo. Sus actos generaron revuelo mediático a escala internacional debido al contenido de las acciones, no podían concebir que el movil de la matanza fuese por tan sólo lograr el control de la población. Posteriormente sólo resignándose en que lo sucedido surgió como una venganza de un desadaptado; la sociedad intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos el hecho de que hubiera alguien que fuera capaz de matar personas sólo para deshacerse de ellas. De esa manera la única preocupación admisible en las mentes de las personas era que la policía fuera capaz de aprenderlo cuanto antes.

Bill andaba suelto por ahí y en cualquier momento podría dar otro golpe... no sólo en suelo americano, sino en cualquier parte del mundo, pero ya algo de tiempo había pasado y todo lo que había hecho Bill dejaba de ser una preocupación para otras latitudes a medida que los viejos problemas del mundo volvían a hacer lo suyo, logrando relegar el caso "Bill Williamson" como un acontecimiento exclusivo del contexto estadounidense; la obra de un desquiciado norteamericano pretencioso y que sólo era jurisdicción de las autoridades locales. Y que incluso las acciones de Bill fueron para algunos un motivo de celebraciones y alabanzas... agradeciendo a Aláh por lo sucedido.

Bill tenía muy claro que sería intensamente buscado por las autoridades y contemplaba que también lo buscarían fuera del país: ya que pudo constatar que había sido indexado en las listas de los más buscados a nivel mundial... pero aún así quedaba por debajo de terroristas, narcotraficantes, mafiosos, pederastas... y otras lacras. Sin embargo la prioridad para apresarlo iba disminuyendo a medida de que los demás miembros de las listas actualizaban el historial de sus fechorías de las cuales eran víctimas un mayor número de personas de las que murieron en Tenderville... y que llegaban a alcanzar los más recónditos lugares del mundo. En la materia de alborotamiento del mundo él era un recién egresado con "mención honorifica" razón por la cual tenía poco o nada a quien envidiarle.

Pero él no era uno más de aquellos, puesto que esos eran implicados en la crisis de la humanidad; aquellos formaban parte del problema... al que pretendía ponerle fin. Él sólo quería superar a los problemas que asolaban al mundo... generado por las mismas personas, y para ello había que eliminarlas; deshacerse del excedente que profundiza los problemas. No importa quienes sean... total todos son humanos... lo que importaba era que había que bajar algunos del ascensor para que no se estrellara al piso y murieran todos.

Pero no todos eran iguales. Había quienes que se merecían ser bajados del ascensor... razón por la cual Bill lograba distinguir entre la población a dos grupos: Aquellos que por algunas razones se bajaban voluntariamente del ascensor, y a los que se resistían a tener que abandonarlo y que más encima hacían subir más personas al ascensor sin importarles que en cualquier momento el cable se cortaría por sobrecarga... acabando con todos.

Había quienes sabían acerca de esos últimos... y lo que se debía hacer con estos, y a pesar de ello no hacían absolutamente nada para poder detenerlos, y algunos lo que hacían era totalmente inútil para resolver el problema. Ante esa situación Bill pensaba que lo único que podrían hacer esos individuos por el bien de la existencia era simplemente que se bajaran del ascensor... que se unieran al grupo de personas que bajaban de manera voluntaria en vez de permanecer junto con los demás. Sin embargo no serían capaces de realizar aquello, por lo tanto, estaban dentro del grupo de los que harían "caer" el "ascensor" y como tales había que bajarlos dado que serían incapaces en dar el paso por si mismos para detener los problemas de los que eran testigos. Si no eran parte de la solución, eran parte del problema... y el problema es que eran ellos mismos... puesto que eran muy abundantes entre la población.

Estos eran los dizque modernos "ciudadanos consientes" o "informados" y algunos ocupaban posiciones privilegiadas en las sociedades: políticos y autoridades, activistas, artistas, religiosos, celebridades, algunos tecnócratas... y también algunos millonarios o empresarios. Todos eran "consientes" del problema, pero al mismo tiempo eran "consumidores" pero no sólo de los recursos que también acaparaban... y que malgastaban, sino que también de información... absorbían de los medios cada acontecimiento del mundo en crisis... y sin embargo en nada esa cantidad de información lograba modificar sus estilos de vida. Simplemente estaban alienados por el bombardeo informativo de esos acontecimientos, en donde a lo más que llegaban hacer ante estos era que se lamentaran por lo sucedido... cuando la solución a esos problemas exigía algo más que lamentaciones. Era necesario recurrir a acciones directas... pero las sociedades de los dizque "ciudadanos consientes" con el paso del tiempo, paradójicamente se estaban haciendo unos insensibles debido a la sumatoria de las rutinarias lamentaciones... haciéndolos reacios a involucrarse más allá... a menos que sucediera algo que les haga vivir en carne propia hechos que realmente los sensibilicen para tomar acciones concretas.

Las personas por naturaleza son reactivas; puesto que no desean que se repitan los errores del pasado, razón por la cual Bill encontró la manera para lograr que se involucraran en llevar a cabo acciones concretas: presionarlos. Mediante la coacción iba a ponerlos entre la espada y la pared para que modificaran sus conductas por consecuencia de los traumas que implican vivenciar algo de no ser digno de repetirse. En este sentido el que hubiera alguien que saliera a la calle con armas de asalto para matar a cualquiera que se ponga por delante... y que nada lo pudiese detener; constituía el tipo de acontecimiento que nadie quería experimentar nuevamente. Es por esto que los abundantes "ciudadanos consientes" tendrían que verse obligados a hacer algo, pese a que no serían capaces de abandonar el ascensor... que de todos modos tendrían que hacerlo... aunque significara que fuera por las "malas".

Encontrar otro lugar en donde repetir esa "hazaña" parecía ser fácil: bastaría tener que ir hacia sus próximos objetivos... pero estos estaban muy lejos de Tenderville... y con la policía que recién enterándose de lo que realmente había ocurrido; ya no sería tan fácil... Bill necesitaba una nueva identidad para desplazarse, nuevas armas... y una nueva armadura de Kevlar.

Conseguir esas herramientas ya no le sería tan sencillo como antes, a pesar de que disponía de la fuerte suma de dinero que consiguió al fingir quemarlo con dinero falso frente de la fachada del banco de Tenderville.

No solo la adquisición de armas se hizo más restrictivas en el país... también la fabricación y compraventa de Kevlar para uso civil. Ante lo cual Bill tendría que hallar alguna forma de abandonar el país para encontrar los materiales para sus nuevas herramientas de trabajo en el marco de su nuevo gran golpe. Pero la tarea se volvía imposible, tendría que tomar una nueva identidad... una que no levante sospechas. Conseguirla no sería fácil... habría que buscarla en algún sitio.


End file.
